


Is it hot in here, or is it just you?

by Ship_wreck



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Robot Hell, Spike - Freeform, Threesome, eh I guess there's some plot, mainly smut, not really - Freeform, robo heat, thanks cashew, valve, valveplug, well I guess this is my life now, well what did you expect honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Brainstorm nor Monochrome were looking where they were going, and bumped into each other. Luckily, brainstorm needed someone for an experiment of his, but he thinks monochrome may be too small for the job. Oh boy does he get proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it hot in here, or is it just you?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all happy you filthy sinners this is 5 A4 pages.

Monochrome had gotten tired of waiting for Polychrome to finish up with her book club, so he decided to take a walk. It was pretty calm in the hallways, so it wasn't long till the small bit had started daydreaming whilst still walking. Seems he wasn't the only one paying attention to where he was going, though. 

A cling was heard as monochromes face slammed directly into someone's crotch, leaving the taller one to groan in annoyance. Who was this bot? "Hey watch where you're going rewi-" he was stopped mid sentence after looking past the box he was carrying to actually check who he'd walked into, "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met before." Instead of the large bot continually looking down at Monochrome, he decided to crouch down to meet him. "The name's Brainstorm. Bet you've heard of me, I'm the best scientist known to mechs!" He gleamed with pride, but was quickly shot down when the smaller bot simply shook his head 'no'. "Oh course you haven't.. But what's your name, smallspark?"

Monochrome motioned for the scientists hand, grabbing it and intertwining servos with him, signing, "Monochrome." In response. It was worth a shot to see if he knew this language.

But he didn't. "Ah, so you speak in hands, yes? Wish I could say the same." It seemed as though Brainstorm was trying to grin down at him, but his face guard was blocking it from being visual.

He sighed softly before taking his hand back, clicking his visor open to show amused yet curious eyes, then speaking in his smoothly deep voice, "My name is Monochrome. It's nice to meet a bot as smart as you, Brainstorm." 

This seemed to have taken Brainstorm back a little, as a soft gasp was heard once the small bot spoke. He blinked a few times at the other, looking him over slightly before clearing his throat and gaining back his composure. "Well, I am the ships genius after all. I was actually just looking for someone to help me with my experiment." He patted the box that was set beside him on the floor, "Now I would ask you, but it's rather big, and you're so small." He taunted the smaller bot, earning a glare.

"I may be a small bot in stature, but don't doubt that I can take on rather large things." Monochrome brought his face rather close to Brainstorms, eyes and voice very daring right now. "I bet I could even take on you."

It was rather clear to them both that it wasn't battle they were talking about, but something much more... heated. "I might just take you up on that. Follow me, your spikiness deems to be worthy of this experiment." Satisfied with the conversation, Brainstorm stood back up to his full height, carrying the box again. Before he could check that Monochrome would be following him, the smaller bot jumped on his back and latched himself around the other. Legs around waist and arms around neck in a sort of piggy back ride. "So eager to ride me, are you?" Brainstorm laughed and went on his way back to the laboratory.

Once they got into the lab, the ceiling was much higher, so monochrome took advantage of this and climbed up higher onto Brainstorm, resting his thighs on the taller mechs wide shoulders and wrapping his legs around the other slightly to keep himself up. The scientist grinned behind his face guard and set the box down, before leaning himself back. This caught monochrome by surprise, causing him to shoot his upper body forward and grip himself around Brainstorms head, legs tightening around his neck. He quickly realised that the larger mech had done this on purpose. They were looking directly at each other now, with monochrome glaring and brainstorm with very smug eyes.

"Try that again and you might not have the pleasure of getting me to ride you." Monochrome threatened before pushing himself up on brainstorms shoulders with his hands, and doing a rather impressive back flip off of the other. He climbed on the bench and over to the box, very curious as to what it was. "So what is this 'experiment' anyways?"  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked!" He happily stood up straight and walked over to the box, opening it and pulling out what seemed to be a rather large fake spike with many interesting additions to it. "You see, I've been working on the ultimate fake spike for mechs to use! So far I've only made one size, for normal bots, which has amazing features! All done by me, of course." He placed the spike down next to Monochrome, suctioning itself to the bench. "It's angled specifically to hit the sweet spot of any mech, and rigid enough to make the body feel incredible when ridden. The suction used on the bottom is the strongest type available, meaning even the strongest and most vigorous bots can use it! It has remote control vibrations, and is self lubricating." Brainstorm continued going on and on about each of its features, and it was getting monochrome excited about using it, but impatient because the scientist wouldn't stop talking. 

"Come on, Stormy, don't you want to see me use this already?" He put an extra purr into his voice to convince the other to stop talking. He knelt down and snapped back his face guard, giving the fake spike a long lick, flicking the tip of it with his long tongue.

Seeing the small bot do this sent a shiver down his spine. "Yes of course. You sure such a small bot like yourself can handle such a large spike?" He teased the other, settling himself down on a lab chair to watch.

Monochrome simply smirked over at the scientist before sitting himself back up and rubbing at his panel, making it open rather quickly. A moderately sized spike popped out and a slick valve showed itself now, making Brainstorm bite his lip under the face guard. The small bot gave his spike a few pumps with his own hand, letting out soft moans with each one before bringing himself up and over the large false spike stuck to the bench. "Why don't you watch and find out that answer for yourself~?" And before the larger bot could make a snide remark, monochrome started to slowly lower himself down onto the spike, absolutely loving the feeling of each rigid edge being pushed into his tight valve. A choked lengthy moan was let out when he got to the hilt, stomach showing a slight bulge.

Just this act in itself made a soft click be heard from where brainstorm sat, a rather large spike popping up. He wouldn't pay attention to it just yet, but instead continue to observe the smaller bot. As monochrome lifted himself back up, a sudden burst of vibrations from the spike made him drop back down rather harshly, the tip hitting one of his highest up sweet spots, even managing to glitch out his vocalisers slightly as a loud moan escaped and he whimpered from the now constant pleasure. "F-Frag.." He panted out, feeling much hotter than usual when getting a good frag. This was a very different type of heat, something that scrambled his thoughts and clouded his mind with lust. This was... "W-What is happening.." Monochrome managed to speak, looking over at Brainstorm, lust showing thickly through the smaller bots eyes. "I-I'm s-so hot.." Whimpers and pants were constantly heard through every word.

"Oh? Did I forget to tell you what this experiment was for?" Brainstorm stood, snapping back his face guard as he walked over to the small bot, a wide mischievous grin showing through. "It was to see if I could send mechs.." He paused and reached a hand out to give a soft stroke to Monochrome spike, earning a whimpered moan from him, "into early heat."

"W-What?" He quickly shifted in surprise, but accidentally caused the false spike to jab at his sweet spot again, setting off a loud and lengthy moan and earning a wider grin from Brainstorm.

"Oh now, don't act like you don't like this, smallspark," The scientist kneeled down in front of monochrome, grabbing the smaller bots moderately sized spike and giving it a few strong pumps with his hand, before giving the tip a flick of his tongue, "those sounds, the way your valve is clenching the toy, the throbbing of your spike, and the delicious smell of heat you're giving off.. it's enough to make even the strongest willed mechs go crazy for your aft." Before Monochrome could even think of a response, Brainstorm took the bots entire spike into his mouth, sending him over the edge. 

Monochrome arched his back, making the fake spike press against his special spot, the strong vibrations still going, and his entire spike engulfed by the handsome scientist, it was too much for him to handle. His servos dug into the countertop, scraping the surface as a glitched scream of pleasure was heart through the small bots speakers, small hearts replacing his usual circular pupils. This was the strongest, but also the quickest achieved overload he'd ever had, shaking as his trans fluid spurting into Brainstorms mouth, some of it leaking out of his lack of cheeks.

The scientist swallowed what he could before bringing his face back up and licked his lips, not really bothering to cleans up the rest of his face. "Overloading so soon? And here I thought you were better than that." He sat back onto the chair he was on before, observing the mess in front of him with a smirk. "To think that my creation made a beautiful mech like you into such a mess." Slowly recovering from his overload, monochrome brought his head back down and looked at Brainstorm, the heart eyes still there, intriguing the scientist. "Oh? How interesting, it seems my toy has worked quite wonderfully on you. Now.." He put a hand on his own thick spike, almost showcasing it to the other, "how about you take care of this for me?"

-

Monochrome looked at the others spike, biting his bottom lip, readying himself to get off of the large false spike that was completely filling him. Setting both hands flat on the counter, he slowly shimmied himself off of it, whimpering at the ridges and the slow loss of fulfilment. A shiver went through him once it was all out, and he carefully climbed off of the bench, balance being off from the recent overload and now being in heat. Once his stabilising servos were flat on the ground, he gladly wandered over to Brainstorm. 

He watched the smaller bot walk over and take the hand from his thick spike, licking and sucking on some of the servos sensually, before moving to the luscious spike waiting for him. Leaning down, he sniffed the spike, sending chills down his spike. Monochrome leaned lower, licking from the base to the tip, painfully slow. This earned a low groan from Brainstorm, setting his hand on the smaller mechs head softly. "So many intriguing features you have, as if you were built for this purpose, solely." He hissed slightly at the pleasure of having his tip sucked so strongly. "Hah.. frag was I lucky to bump into you, smallspark." Leaning his head back slightly, low groans and moans were heard from the scientists speakers. 

Monochrome had originally planned on going slow, but the sounds that were being made were just too much. He needed to hear more. "You'll find out that I can do much more, Stormy..~" And before the scientist could respond, the small bot took in the entirety of his spike, making him let out a choked and lengthy moan. He hadn't expected him to take the whole spike, let alone this quick. But instead of trying to figure out just how the mech was doing this, he decided to simply enjoy it.

The small mech started to make moans, simply to send vibrations down Brainstorms spike, and boy was it working in both their favours. The scientist was in ecstasy and getting the best blowjob he'd ever experienced. "Sh-Shag, you're good at this. Just how many spikes have you s-sucked? Or was that mouth really made not for talking?" He grinned and shoved the others head back down, feeling his throat contract and tighten around him, and lengthy low groan came from the larger mech. "You keep going like this and I'll overload before getting to frag the Sparks outta you.."   
He could feel that monochrome liked the sound of that, as the moans had hitched for a split second. Brainstorm decided to take advantage of this. "Yeah, you want my thick spike to pound you? You'll have to beg after this, smallspark." He growled down at the other, seeing how much monochrome enjoyed this was interesting. "Make me finish and I'll frag you into the counter so hard that you'll forget your own name from screaming mine so much." 

And that was all it took for Monochrome to pick up the speed, vibrations and suction around the scientists spike. He was right, it wasn't long till he'd finish. Brainstorms speakers were hitching in pants and moans, showing just how close the mech was. He slammed the others head down, overloading with a fairly loud moan, shooting trans fluid deep into his throat, which would make the average bot have a gag reaction, but monochrome simply took it all in and swallowed every drop with glee. 

Once Brainstorm had finished riding out his overload, the small mech pulled his head back and licked his lips, hearts still showing as pupils. "You're so tasty~" Monochrome spoke with a sort of hunger in his voice now, looking up at the scientist, biting his bottom lip. To monochromes surprise, he was planning on following through with what he had said earlier. 

Brainstorm picked up the bot and stood up, placing his stomach flat on the counter. A loud sound of metal hitting each other was heard when the scientist had smacked Monochromes aft, hard. Though slightly painful, it earned a pleasured yelp from the small bot. "You heard me earlier, beg for my spike." Another hard slap was heard, and another pleased yelp from the receiving mech.

"Oh, please jam your thick spike into my valve! I need you so bad, please Stormy, pound me into the counter and make me scream!" And that was all that was needed before Brainstorm grabbed Monochromes hips and thrusted his spike into the small bot up to the hilt, earning a solid scream of pleasure from monochrome. Not only was his ceiling node hit at full force, but his sensitive hips were now being held by the scientists strong hands.

With each thrust, a new scream of pleasure arose from his speakers, glitching out occasionally. With each thrust, a rather audible moan was heard from Brainstorm, beautifully deep.  
With each thrust, monochrome was closer to overload, until it was almost there.

"Scream my name, Monochrome. I know you're close to overload already, tightening around my spike like this. Such a naughty mech.." Brainstorm growled and gave his aft another harsh slap, sending the small bot even closer to overload.

Until one particular thrust sent him right over the edge, "Brains-storm!!" he screamed out, valve tight and spike throbbing in overload yet again. Except the timing of this one was impeccable. As monochrome rode out his overload, the scientist looked up to see Perceptor standing at the doorway with an incredibly flushed face, and an automatically opened interface panel.

"Come to join my experiment, have we Percy?" He grinned and picked up monochrome, spike still shoved deep in his valve, as he stepped back to lean against the other bench. Percy could now clearly see monochromes spread legs and freshly overloaded spike. "Because he really wants another spike inside of him, and yours certainly seems like it wants to join us." He snaked an arm around and started to rub the small bots outer pleasure node, sending him writhing in pleasure from being so immensely sensitive from just overloading. "Do you want Percy to join us and frag you into a third overload, smallspark?"

Monochrome moved his head to look forward now, seeing the other scientist with his blurred lust filled eyes, heart pupils showing just how much he needed the other. "Y-Yes please~ F-Frag me, both of y-you~" And there it was, the voice that made everyone want the small mech. His deep smooth voice rumbled through his vocalisers and bringing Perceptor over to them now. 

"You just had to do this on my side of the lab, didn't you Brainstorm?" Sighing, he readied his spike more after scanning the others body. "Grab his hips, I'll hold his legs open. They're a weak spot for him." He approached them closely now, looking at monochrome with some sort of worry. "Tell us to stop if this hurts, alright sweetspark?" Percy made sure that monochrome agreed before holding up the small bots legs and positioning himself. Inching himself inside, it was clear as day that this was heaven for Monochrome, the hearts in his eyes starting to glitch. This was so much better than the recently added scientist had expected, as he took a chance and thrusted his entire spike in, making Monochrome whimper at the sudden stretch, but also yelp out in pleasure. "Frag.. where do you find these mechs..?"

Brainstorm just grinned and grabbed monochromes hips, causing a hitch in his vocaliser. "He found me, actually." He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back up harshly, making the small bot shriek in pleasure. Soon the two had made a pattern in their thrusts, and monochrome had his hands gripped onto Percy's shoulders, giving the scientist a full view of faces he was making, making his thrusts immensely harsher and stronger, increasing the sounds being made by the smaller mech. 

At this rate, none of them would last long. Two spikes stuffed into a tight valve, and loud seductive enough sounds being made by all three of them, that if the lab weren't soundproof, the entire ship would know what's happening.

The first to cave was monochrome, overloading with a loud scream, trans fluid spurting over his and Percy's stomach. Next was Brainstorm, with Perceptor following soon after, both making deep and lengthy moans, overloading into Monochrome, leaving him to whimper from the fullness. But that wasn't the end of it, oh no. They kept going until the small mech literally could not stand anymore. By the time they had finished, Monochrome had passed out from overexertion.

-

When he woke up, he wasn't in a familiar place, which sent him into a soft panic. He sat up quickly, but regretting that immediately. His entire lower half was so sore, but then he remembered what happened. He knew he wasn't in heat anymore as everything felt normal, but that was no longer the problem, where was he? 

Right as he was about to try and stand up, a deep and tired voice was heard from behind him. "Where do you think you're going? Lie back down on the bed this instant or I'll restrain you to it!" Looking back at where the voice was coming from, he saw a large bulking red and white mech. The autobot symbol on his chest assured monochrome that he was safe, but he still didn't know who he was. "Oh and don't speak, I don't need any of that right now. Or ever." The grumpy mech walked over and sat down at a desk, scratching the back of his head as he read a note. "That maniac scientist really put you through all this slag?" He groaned and set the note back on his desk. "At least he's finally sent me someone who wasn't dying, but I'd rather not to get any new patients at all." 

You looked at the bulky mech in confusion. You knew what happened, but he was trying to make it sound like a bad thing? "You've never been here before have you? They call me Ratchet, I'm a medic aboard this stupid death trap." He stood up and shoved monochrome flat down on the bed with one hand. One strong hand...

What an attractively strong mech.


End file.
